Sworn Swords
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sworn Swords are minor characters you can recruit to serve in your House, that can assist you in many different ways: * complete storyline Quests * complete Adventures * engage other Lords and Ladies in Player to Player Actions * help your alliance in AvA actions * help your alliance in World Events Sworn Swords can be grouped together to form an Adventure Party, which allows you to send them quicker to Adventures. The number of Sworn Swords that you can simultaneously send for most of the activities mentioned is equivalent to your number of Command Points. Sworn Swords sent on Quests and Challenges are not limited this way. 'Types' Sworn Swords range in rarity, and thus will range in price and stats. The Rare Sworn Sword bought with 14 comes with 3 open seal slots, the Legendary Sworn Sword bought with 24 comes with 4 open seal slots and the Peerless Sworn Sword bought with 35 comes with 5 open seal slots. It would cost the same amount of gold for opening those 4 and 5 seals, so these Sworn Swords are essentially free if you plan on buying the seal slots anyways. There are also 2 special sworn swords. * The very first Sworn Sword whose name starts with Helpful you're forced to buy in the Prologue volume. It's a common type Sworn Sword, but without any base stats. It costs 500 ( to buy it and (if it dies) to revive it. * The second special Sworn Sword is peerless type, called Caiden the Fosterling. You recieve it upon completition of The Wicked Seed storyline of Volume IV. Like the Helpful Sworn Sword, this one comes without any stats as well, and also costs 500 to revive it. 'Specialisations' When your Sworn Sword reaches Rank 3, you will be able to select a specialisation for your Sworn Sword per the standard conflict options. If you train your Sworn Sword in their Specialisation, this will increase the percentage bonus they get, equal to the level of their Specialisation (e.g., if you train one Specialisation five times, you Sworn Sword will have a +5% bonus bonus to all actions with the related Substat). This means that you need to have a decent amount base Battle, Trade and/or Intrigue Stat for percentages to become effective. 'The All-rounder versus Specialist' An all-rounder is a Sworn Sword with most upgrade points invested into it's main stat, a specialist on the other hand has most points invested into one of the specializations. Let's compare an all-round Battle Sworn Sword against one specialised in Aid. *Battle Keep Stat: 400 Battle *Battle talent percentage bonus: +40% Battle *Sworn Sword equipment: +30 Battle A rank 50 all-round Sworn Sword: +96 Battle, +1% Aid specialisation :Aid: ( 400 + 30 + 96 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 + 0.01 ) = 526 x 1.41 = 741.66 :Fight & Harass: ( 400 + 30 + 26 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 ) = 526 x 1.40 = 736.40 A rank 50 specialised Sworn Sword: +2 Battle, +48% Aid specialisation :Aid: ( 400 + 30 + 2 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 + 0.48 ) = 432 x 1.88 = 812.16 :Fight & Harass: ( 400 + 30 + 2 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 ) = 432 x 1.40 = 604.8 Specialist is far superior compared to all-rounder when it comes to its chosen specialization, and clearly falls behind in other two specializations, while an all-rounder is good for all actions but does not excel in any of them. The difference between the two types is increasing with Sworn Sword rank and your overall basic stat. There are benefits and downsides to either type, so the choice is yours, which one you would prefer to have. 'Wounds and Dying' While your main character in the game is invincible, your Sworn Swords are not. They can be wounded and killed. Unsuccessful actions in the game will often cause them to acquire wounds - and if they acquire five wounds at any given time, they will die. In most cases you will only acquire one wound, but there are situations where a second wound may be applied to your Sworn Sword: * you roll 95 - 100 on a quest * you initiate a PtP action against another player and you roll 95 - 100 * you defend against another player's PtP action and they roll 0 - 5 * you initiate an action against enemy camp in AvA and you roll 95 - 100 * your camp gets attacked during AvA and your garisoned Sworn Sword is defendint while an enemy rolls 0 - 5 * during PtP or AvA actions your enemy is using special equipment or seals to inflict an additional wound Wounds will heal by themselves at the rate of 1 per hour (this time can be reduced by talents or upgrades), and you can also heal them manually by applying various medicines in the game. Since you are notified of wounds after an unsuccessful action and can then choose to let your Sworn Swords "rest", or to heal them, acquiring five wounds and dying is rare. This usually only happens if you place a them on Patrol duty for a specific specialisation and then receive several Player-to-Player attacks for that special action back-to-back, or if you place them on Garrison duty in an Alliance camp and then the camp is repeatedly attacked in a similar manner. Dead Sworn Swords can be brought back to life, but at a fairly significant cost. You must pay the same amount of silver that would normally be required to purchase a new one of their type. (E.g., 4500 silver for a Rare Sworn Sword, 24000 for a Peerless, etc.) Then, after a 24 hour waiting period, they will return with a new name and with -1 lvl and a loss to one of their Stats. (E.g., -2 to Battle, or -1% to their specialisation.) Any items that a dead Sworn Sword was equipped with can be recovered, unless you choose not to bring them back and to permanently "Bury" them while those items are still equipped on them. If you do this, then the lost items may still appear in your inventory, but you will be unable to equip them on any of your other characters. 'Ranks' Sworn Swords will gain XP whenever they succeed in Quests, Adventures or Player to Player Actions. When they reach a certain amount of XP (see the table below), the game will prompt you to train them. Training either gives +2 to a Stat or +1% to a Substat. The maximum rank a SS can reach is 127 as of March 28, 2014. Values below follow a mathematical formula and may not be correct. 'Battle Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Female In Full Plate.jpg|More likey to win tournaments than hearts Sworn Sword Male Chivalrous Knight.jpg|Fights with honor, speaks with dignity. Sworn Sword Female Dorn.jpg|Deadlier than knives, faster than a serpent Sworn Sword Male Dothraki.jpg|Gets the job done with savage violence Sworn Sword Male Kingsguard.jpg|Always keeps his oaths Male Grizzled Veteran.jpg|An old veteran settled into management of his household Female Wildling.jpg|Surviving the wild requires a fierce determination Male Dark Fighter 1.jpg|Don't get on the wrong end of his blade Sworn Sword Male Water Dancer.jpg|Quick on his feet and deadly with a sword Sworn Sword Male Scruffy Squire.jpg|Desperate for a chance to prove himself Sworn Sword Male Heavily Scared.jpg|Tough as nails and loyal to the bone Sworn Sword Female Groom.jpg|Comfortable tending horses or leading them to battle Sworn Sword Female Dark 02.jpg|Can hunt and take down any prey Male_Battle_01.jpg|An animal on the battlefield Female_Battle_01.jpg|Gets the job done male_battle_02.jpg|A proven warrior of great ferocity Female_Battle_02.jpg|Lets her sword do the talking Male_Battle_03.jpg|A knight of the realm Female_Battle_03.jpg|A veteran of many battles Male_Battle_04.jpg|Commander of countless victories Female_Battle_04.jpg|Never misses her target 'Trade Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Portly Male Merchant.jpg|Success in trade evidenced by rounded belly Sworn Sword Female Exotic Dress.jpg|Costly dress and jewels denote a high station Sworn Sword Female Sharp Merchant.jpg|A keen eye makes for a sharp trading partner Sworn Sword Female Tavern Wench.jpg|Overhears much, and puts it to good use Sworn Sword Female Artisan.jpg|Earns a pretty penny for quality craftsmanship Sworn Sword Male Actor.jpg|To trade or not to trade that is the question Sworn Sword Female Noble Smiling.jpg|Trades in the finest of all things Male Merchant Captain.jpg|Knowing the high seas means knowing the best trade routes Sworn Sword Male Dark Fighter 2.jpg|Will know if you try to undercut him Sworn Sword Male Summer Island Merchant.jpg|A trustworthy trader, known far and wide Sworn Sword Male Bard.jpg|Life as a traveling bard opens many doors Sworn Sword Female Hearty Innkeeper.jpg|She has valuable goods and a sharp ear Male Dark 01.jpg|Has been far and wide Sworn Sword Male Trade 01.jpg|Constructs the best deals Female Trade 01.jpg|High expectations for getting flavorful goods female_trade_02.jpg|Negotiates the best deals Male_Trade_02.jpg|A keen eye for valuable goods Male_Trade_03.jpg|Talks his way to the best bargains Female Trade 03.jpg|Seeks out the best contracts Female_Trade_04.jpg|Her tavern has everything you need Male Trade 04.jpg|His customers are always pleased 'Intrigue Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Female Camp Follower.jpg|Quickly learns the ins and outs of every organization Sworn Sword Young Female Court Attendant.jpg|Gentle manners hide a vicious tongue Sworn Sword Male Shifty Saboteur.jpg|Not afraid to get his hands dirty Sworn Sword Female Sly Thief.jpg|Rarely seen or heard, except when collecting payment Sworn Sword Male Pickpocket.jpg|Blends into a crowd to do his secret work Sworn Sword Female Court Gossip.jpg|Chats the most salacious secrets out of everyone Sworn Sword Male Former Septon.jpg|Puts his talents to use in less than honorable ways Sworn Sword Female Septa.jpg|Displease the Seven and displease her Male Nightswatch.jpg|Walks the realm collecting secrets Female Dark Spy 1.jpg|Only seen when wants to be Male Lazy Courtier.jpg|May seem inactive but pays attention to secrets Sworn Sword Female Old.jpg|With age comes wisdom Sworn Sword Female Dark Court Attendant.jpg|A model of both gentility and guile Sworn Sword Male Intrigue 01.jpg|Knows how to read people and learn their secrets Sworn_Sword_Female_Intrigue_01.jpg|Able to find and use the best angles Male Intrigue 02.jpg|Gathers the most sensitive information Female_Intrigue_02.jpg|Meets the challenge of any job Male_Intrigue_03.jpg|Wields secrets like a weapon Female_Intrigue_03.jpg|Meets the challenge of any job Female Intrigue 04.jpg|Don't trust her, don't turn your back on her Male_Intrigue_04.jpg|Inspires fear and sleepless nights upon all his enemies Category:Sworn Swords Category:The New Year Festival